


I’m Never Letting You Go Costume Shopping Ever Again

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo buys Liam a costume for Halloween and Liam isn’t a big fan of it.





	I’m Never Letting You Go Costume Shopping Ever Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Right now it’s around midnight my time so even though Halloween has pasted I’m still posting this.

"Theo this isn't funny!" Liam shouted while Theo was laughing his ass off. In Liam's hands were a wolf ear headband and a fluffy tail.

"It's hilarious, plus I think you would look adorable baby wolf." Theo said wrapping his arms around the beta. Liam rolled his eyes and moved out of Theo's grasp.

"I hope you know I'm not wearing that." Liam placed the ears and tail on the counter.

"You're the one who told me to pick out your Halloween costume. If you don't like it, it's your fault."

"Yeah but I didn't mean this!"

"That's what happens when you aren't descriptive enough." Theo smirked picking up the ears and placing them on Liam's head. Liam growled but Theo just remained smirking.

"Take it off!" Liam growled and Theo proceeded to attach the tail to his waist. He pulled out his phone and took a photo of the beta.

“See little wolf, look how adorable you are!” Liam calmed down a little bit and pulled the phone out of Theo’s hand. He couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw the picture. He looked ridiculous, but he guessed it was kind of cute. He handed the phone back to Theo and smiled at the chimera.

“I guess I do look adorable, but I’m still not going to Scott’s party dressed like this.”

“Oh I wasn’t planning on us going to the party anyway.” Theo smirked causing Liam to playfully hit his arm.

“You’re a dick Theo.”

“I am but you love it.”

“I do.” Liam said, kissing Theo on the cheek.


End file.
